world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Walker
Sage Walker was a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2018's Race #5 at Texas MotorSpeedway, driving a #12 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Besmone. He started the race in 9th and finished in 7th, allowing him to advance onto the leg 2 race at Prague as well as showing a spectacular example of driving skill behind the wheel of an 800 horsepower piece of machinery. Gallery wrertt.JPG|Sage Walker seen on lap 1 as Taylor Kornhoff spins out in the background due to being hit by Graham Norris. wqerwet.JPG|Sage moves to the outside 2weqrw.JPG|Sage drafts off of Ethan Fisk on lap 9. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Sage Walker made his second and final appearance in WRS 2018's leg 2 race at Prague, Cezh Republic, the 6th race of the series. He drove wildly and developed a rivalry with Stella Stefano as they competed for 7th place. He started the race in 13th and drove a red 1965 Ford Mustang, much like Peter Phamle's black Mustang. In the end, Sage placed in 9th, both losing out in his rivalry with Stella and being eliminated from the series due to placing below the top 6. Gallery 45677.JPG|Sage right behind Stella not long after race start waseatg.JPG|Sage rounds a bend in front of a rather passive Max Agcaeli sadfg.JPG|Neck and neck with Stella Stefano eryh.JPG|They both go through the tunnel ewr44tyg.JPG wetwt.JPG|Sage still fighting for Stella's position as lap 1 comes to a close. ertt.JPG w4e5y.JPG sdeg.JPG|Sage not long after the start of lap 2, now significantly behind Stella. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Sage Walker made his final appearance in the WRS in World Race Series 2019, the 6th World Race Series. In this series, he drove in the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia and drove a 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale, a legendary WRC rally car in the 1980s. He started in 7th place with a qualifying time of 2:47:10. Sage qualified and drove rather well in relativity with the other drivers but ultimately could not qualify for the WRS 2019 finale race due to finishing in 13th place. As a result, Sage was promptly eliminated from the series. As displayed by his driver information card, his car's engine was a 210hp inline-4, his representative country was the USA and his gender was male. Gallery Sage Walker2.JPG|Sage Walker's alternate driver information card 3ertewrtwtr.JPG|Sage (middle car) right after race start 22.JPG|Sage on Lap 1 at Mount Panorama werer.JPG|Sage makes a turn while behind Premender Korukanda. wrtwer4.JPG kamac.JPG|Sage seen at the end of the race in front of Kallista Kornhoff. Trivia *Sage Walker's stick figure representation for WRS 2018 oddly had a pair of astronomically sized buck teeth. *Sage Walker's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Alexandre". *In WRS 2019, Sage's Lancia Delta from the Mount Panorama race was the same vehicle driven by Anthony Culbreath Jr. in the same race, albeit in burgundy instead of black. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:Lancia Drivers Category:Lancia Delta Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama